19 July 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-19 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he would like to go to Peru and makes a prophecy that if he goes there, he won't come back, which unfortunately came true in 2004, when he died of a heart attack in his first visit to the country. *Peel plays a hip hop track from D.A.M.N., who are from the Netherlands. He goes on to say that he'll play music from Thailand on Monday night after hearing it in his car on a tape, whilst driving in the Netherlands. *Peel plays a track from June Tabor covering Velvet Underground's All Tomorrow's Parties. *Peel plays a track from Dinosaur Jr., whose singer J Mascis was a drummer for Deep Wound, which a song from the band gets played on the programme. Sessions *Sink #3, recorded 8th May 1990, repeat, first broadcast 20 June 1990. Tracklisting :(Beginning of the audio has part of the news before Peel's show, referring to today's Royal Variety Performance featuring Cliff Richard for the Queen Mother's 90th birthday, prompting JP to comment: 'I don't know what the Queen Mother's done to deserve that.') '#'' *Colon: Smizzle (12" - 164) Comedy Pope Etc. C1 POPER '''# *Les Têtes Brulées: Za Ayi Neyi (LP - Les Têtes Brulées) Stern's Africa *Open Spaces: Hello Star Vega (LP - Musik By: Open Spaces) City Limits *Shack: I Know You Well (7") Ghetto *Thule: Concave Bulge (LP - Wheel) Wiiija *Swervedriver: Volcano Trash (12" - Son Of Mustang Ford) Creation *Duo Las Perlas De Huancavalica: Vaca Ratay (v/a CD - Huayno Music Of Peru, Vol.1 (1949-1989)) Arhoolie :(JP: 'I always wanted to go to Peru, but you know Machu Picchu all that kind of thing, tourist stuff of course, but I always assumed that I will fall foul of Sendero Luminoso and never come back') Sendero Luminoso is the Spanish language for the Shining Path, a Maoist guerrilla group that was prominent in Peru during the 80's and 90's. *Sink: Walking With Me Blues (session) *Sink: Echo (session) *D.A.M.N.: 4 Letter Word (LP - Don't Accept Mass Notion) Provogue *Sonic Youth: Broken Eye (v/a LP - Vera Groningen - Beauty In The Underworld) VERA &''' *Ed Hall: Ollie Ollie (LP - Love Poke Here) Tupelo '''& *M.C. Showbizz And The Lap 1 Crew: Gotta Turn The Music Up (Hard-Core Dub) (12") 1st Bass *June Tabor And The Oyster Band: All Tomorrow's Parties (LP - Freedom And Rain) Cooking Vinyl *Cutty Ranks: The Bomber (shared 12" with Tony Rebel - Die Hard Pt. 1) Penthouse *Sink: Amanush (session) *Sink: One Final Kick In the Head (session) *Instrumentless: I Have Seen The Future Of My Guts (12" - The Abdominal Wall Of Noise) Present &''' *New World Mafia: I Got Style (v/a LP - We're All In The Same Gang) Warner Bros. *Dinosaur Jr.: The Lung (v/a LP - Vera Groningen - Beauty In The Underworld) VERA *Deep Wound: Sick Of Fun (7" - Deep Wound) Radiobeat *Keith Sweat: Make You Sweat (The Norman Cook Remix) (12") Elektra Tracks marked '''# on File 2 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B7033XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) Best Of Peel 10 (with introductions) Part 2 *3) Best Of Peel 10 (with introductions) Part 1 ;Length *1) 1:27:01 *2) 0:46:57 (to 0:01:37) *3) 0:46:30 (26:21-40:00) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2-3) Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7033/2) *2-3) Currently unavailable: please send re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows